1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a hair salon accessory and, more particularly, to a hair salon accessory garment for directing hair and water downwardly and away from a user's neck.
2. Prior Art
At present, to protect the clothing of customers during haircutting, there is generally used in hairdressing salons bibs with or without sleeves closed at the back of the customer and towels for drying the hair after shampooing and for protection of the bib and clothing against the products that are used. These known towels and bibs provide fairly good protection, but the towels can ordinarily be used only one time because of hygienic reasons and must then be washed, and do not permit complete deflection of the cut hairs, which can cause a customer great discomfort.
During the processing of hair, which includes washing, coloring, and perming, beauticians routinely use towels tucked into the neckline of the customer's clothing to absorb excess liquid dripping down the customer's neck. Sometimes the liquid penetrates the towel to wet and stain the clothing and/or irritate the customer's skin. Most beauticians recommend that their customers who are having their hair permed or colored either wear old clothes or change into a smock to prevent clothing damage from the chemicals used in hair coloring and perming.
The smocks are made from a variety of materials, such as fine denier fabrics woven from nylon or cotton/polyester blends, which absorb liquid to a certain extent. Many customers, however, prefer not to change into smocks since they are not always washed after every use. It is also inconvenient to have to carry along a change of clothing to the beauty parlor.
Accordingly, a need remains for a hair salon accessory garment that overcomes the above-noted shortcomings.